danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ibuki Mioda
Ibuki Mioda (澪田 唯吹 Mioda Ibuki) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Ibuki has the title Ultimate Musician (超高校級の「軽音楽部」''chō kōkō kyū no “keiongaku-bu”''; lit. Super High School Level Light Music Club Member). Ibuki appeared in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy as a student of Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Ibuki succumbed to despair along with her classmates after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair. In Danganronpa 2, Ibuki was one of the students who contracted Despair Disease and was later murdered by strangulation at the hands of Mikan Tsumiki along with Hiyoko Saionji, all during Chapter 3. After staying comatose, Ibuki regained consciousness and her pre-despair self along with the rest of her classmates, and together they stopped Ryota Mitarai's plan to brainwash the world using the hope brainwashing video. At the end of Danganronpa 3, Ibuki and her classmates decided to atone their sins as the former members of Ultimate Despair. Appearance Ibuki is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at youngest. Her virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as around 17 year old.Heavily implied based on the ages of Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa, and the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Side: Future #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that she is in her early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. She is a pale girl with pink eyes. She has long multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two oni horns on the top of her head. Ibuki has a style of clothing that is very unlike what one would think a Light Music Club member would wear. She wears a sailor uniform and ripped thigh highs (the right one is pink and the left one is blue). Both of her ears have six needle earrings and an earlobe gauge. She also has three piercings under the left side of lip and black nail polish. She wears a necklace, a black scrunchy with a stitch-like pattern on right wrist, a black and pink glove-like sleeve on her on her left upper arm with a silver bracelet and three silver rings on her left hand. Her shoes are white, with blue shoelaces on the right one and pink shoelaces on the left one. Ibuki also has a long scar tattoo with stitches on her left thigh. The tattoo was shown on her right thigh in Danganronpa 3, but this could have just been an error. As a member of Ultimate Despair, Ibuki has the same hair, but her clothes are different with more black. She appears to have a spiked collar and more piercings. When enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy, she wore a white dress shirt with a pink tie that has pink-colored x's, a black pleated skirt with a thin belt, a blue scrunchy on her right wrist; a yellow spiked bracelet on her left, two black rings on her left hand, and black thigh highs with white skeletal markings on them. She also wore the same necklace and shoes. Personality At first, Ibuki is a bit shocking in bold and unique personality and appearance. She is one of the more upbeat people out of her classmates. She is very energetic and loves to talk, though she almost always ends up going off on bizarre, unrelated tangents. She forgets things quite quickly, so she tries to write memos to help her remember. Ibuki is very quirky as she loves to do all sort of bizarre things and she dislikes "dull" things, like reading and studying. She has a habit of breaking the fourth wall. When she gets upset, Ibuki seems to have a bit of a verbal tic: saying things twice. She also tends to scream or froth at the mouth when she panics. She seems to really enjoy panicking when there is no real danger, like when she's watching horror movies or going into the haunted house. In the official artbook, it's stated that Ibuki adores cute girls, and she's often seen admiring the other girls during the game. She can act flirty towards both boys and girls, though she often appears to be just joking. In the Island Mode, during a more serious conversation, she states that "there are more important things in this world than a temporary physical relationship" - she appears to have very little interest in having a lover. Instead, it's implied that she's much more interested in having a deep platonic relationship with someone she considers her soulmate ("band member", as she puts it). She also implies that she has felt despair around other people, but finding her "destined one" would make sure that she would never feel despair again. Despite her general quirkiness, Ibuki can be a startlingly wise and contemplative person, as in her last free time event she gives Hajime Hinata advice about being himself. Though she may appear a bit insensitive at times, she is actually a very caring friend. Ibuki often refers to herself in third person and calls everyone by their first name with "-chan" honorific in the original Japanese release. Ibuki also speaks in the third person in the English version, but not as frequently. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Musician Before attending Hope's Peak Academy, Ibuki joined a Light Music Club where one of her songs became charted as one of the highest-grossing singles in the country. Later on she quit club for creative difference in which she was scouted by a talent scout, but she refused to play traditional pop music and play heavy metal genre instead. It is stated that she can even play bass and drums on her guitar simultaneously. She is also a skilled song writer, writing her own single repertoire and even her hit single. Whenever someone listens to her genre she played for the first time, they might get shocked and/or even knock unconscious due to its sheer pain when played matching her eccentric and upbeat personality. Costume Maker Ibuki is able to make her own stage costume. She states that sewing is a minor necessity if someone joins a band. She puts her heart into making her clothes so they are not just a mere commercial product. In result, everything that she wears looks really unique and charming. Enhanced Hearing Befitting the Ultimate Muscian Ibuki has super powerful hearing. Even in complete darkness she is able to tell whose voices belong to who and in which order the people spoke. History Prior to the Tragedy There isn't much known about Ibuki's childhood, but she almost died as a kid, when she shook a coconut tree and three coconuts fell on her head. When she was younger, she ended up on an illegal fishing boat and almost ended up in another country. As a teen, Ibuki attended a girls-only high school called Shiba Academy and joined a light music club named "Black Cherry". They had a rival named "Summer Tree", which was a boy band. Ibuki wrote the songs she sings and her Hit single with her band is called After School Poyoyon Hour. Ibuki later quit the club due to creative differences - when a talent scout was going to be watching one of their performances, Ibuki refused to play more traditionally appealing pop music, as she was much more into the heavy metal genre. Ibuki later enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Musician, in Class 77-B. She befriended Mikan Tsumiki, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, and Sato. During their time together, they discovered a corpse in the music room. This was later revealed to be Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's sister, who was murdered by Sato. A few days later, Sato was killed by Fuyuhiko. This scared Ibuki, who thought they were cursed. This part of her life was revealed in Monokuma's second motive, "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". At some point after this, Ibuki joined the Ultimate Despair group that was founded by Junko. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Inside the Music Room, Ibuki performed her heavy metal song with her guitar which can also become a flamethrower, grilling meats in front of her. Even though most of her classmates can't stand with her performance, her homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome enjoyed it. Ibuki and the rest of her classmates asked by Chisa to clean the classroom while she off to retrieve two remaining students. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that Ibuki and the others had waited and that the classroom was clean. When the students once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 2 - My Impurest Heart for You Although Ibuki is not shown during the first half of the episode, it is assumed that she would be among the crowd that is watching Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai's fight. In the second half, while Chiaki Nanami is making friends through gaming, Ibuki is shown to be playing a racing game with Hiyoko, Chiaki, and Chisa. She was in first place for a while, but was soon passed by both Chiaki and Chisa. As she puts it, she simply needs to use a certain item to get back in first place. Before she can use the item, Hiyoko knocked Ibuki off the track, effrctively putting her in last place. She seems to get upset at this point, crying out loudly as Chiaki and Chisa both cross the finish line, but when she was put on the track again, Hiyoko knocked her right back off again. During the break time, Ibuki and her classmates ate Teruteru and Hiyoko's nikujaga. Unfortunately, Ibuki affected by the aphrodisiacs that Hiyoko secretly added into the food. She felt that her body's temperature heated after she ate the food. She and the others recovered sometimes later in the nurse's office. Chisa gathered Ibuki and the others in the classroom in the next day, announcing that she elected Chiaki as their class representative. Like the others, Ibuki didn't object Chisa's decision. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures At the beginning of the episode, Ibuki and her classmates walked past Hajime heading toward the Main Course building, playing her guitar along the way. Later that day, Ibuki and the others visited the park on the side of the school's main building. She was playing her air guitar beside Hiyoko. Later, she spotted Fuyuhiko and Peko Pekoyama having a conversation on an alley, saying that it was her first time to see Fuyuhiko and Peko talked to each other. Several days later in their classroom, Ibuki and her classmates looked worried at Mahiru who was crying on Hiyoko's chest after her friend from Reserve Course, Sato got murdered. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Due to the deaths of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato that affected her class' morale greatly, Ibuki was unlike her usual self, remain silent and looked bored on her desk when Chisa announced the annual practical exam that will start tomorrow. At the end of the episode, Ibuki was angered knowing that Chisa was transferred to the Reserve Course after the bombing incident of the gym involving Nagito Komaeda. However, the principal's decision can not be changed and she must bid her farewell to her beloved teacher. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Ibuki and the rest of the class planned a surprise party in celebration of Chisa's return to the Main Course, after her probationary semester teaching the Reserve Course. Ibuki was extremely pleased to see her. When Chisa asked where Hiyoko might be, Ibuki explained she was in the washroom at just the wrong time. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter As the class was preparing to move to their new classroom in the new school building, Ibuki became overwhelmed and excited over seeing Fuyuhiko and Peko act like a mature couple. She rushed over to question if something is going on between them. Teruteru made a perverted joke, so Ibuki pretended her foot accidentally slipped so she could kick him across the classroom. When Ibuki and the rest of the class moved to the new classroom, Akane asked when Nagito would return. Chisa explained that it would be soon, and said that the whole class must miss him. However, they felt the opposite, and Ibuki laughed uncontrollably. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy History When Hiyoko inquires into Mikan's whereabouts, Ibuki explains she went off with Ryota, Ultimate Imposter. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Ibuki, Hiyoko and Chiaki watched on as the Reserve Course Parade continued strongly. Chisa attempted to cheer the class up, but Ibuki told her that she was still afraid. Upon Nagito's return, Ibuki and the rest of the class expressed their disappointment, as they were expecting it to be Mikan. After Nagito explained that he noticed her in the West District, everyone went for her on the school grounds, including Ibuki. Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Ibuki and the class reconvened at the school classroom. After failing to find Mikan, they presumed Nagito gave them false information. Chiaki made her way to the classroom, while carrying an unconscious Nagito. She explained to the class that Chisa is in trouble, and they agreed to help. Ibuki called their rescue mission 'Operation Take Back Our Teacher'. Nagito pointed out there is high risk and a chance of them dying. Ibuki and the class considered these concerns, but Chiaki convinced them otherwise. Nagito then claimed that he was only testing them and their hope. In order to save the real Ryota Mitarai, The Ultimate Imposter revealed his true identity. Ibuki was one the most shocked as he unmasked himself, however she came to accept it quickly. Ibuki and the class left the Main Course building and headed for Junko's lair, but encountered The Parade. The protesting Reserve Course students attacked Ibuki and her class, with the hope that deaths would open spaces in the Main Course. Ibuki was panicked by the sudden encounter. Nekomaru and Gundham stayed behind to fend them off, and the rest of the class continued on. They soon reached the stairway leading to Junko's hideout underneath The Founder's statue, and descended. Ibuki worried for Chisa's safety but Chiaki convinced her that they aren't too late to save her. Episode 10 - Smile at Despair in the Name of Hope Ibuki and the class continued down the corridor after making their descent of the stairway, with Mikan eventually catching up with them. A door flung open unexpectedly, and multiple eyes appeared in the darkness, causing Kazuichi to scream, and catching the attention of the rest of the class. Ibuki and the class were relieved to find it was Nekomaru and Gundham, and that they were both okay. Ibuki proclaimed that all that is left is to save Chisa, to which the rest of the class agreed. Mikan, now leading the group, approached a large red door at the end of the corridor, pressed a button to open the door, and Ibuki and the rest of the class followed her inside. Once inside, Junko revealed multiple monitors showing Chiaki Nanami's Punishment. Ibuki was horrified by what she saw. She wanted to find a way to save Chiaki, but was powerless to move. Once Chiaki reached the "goal" in her execution, she opened the door to see Chisa, Ibuki, and the rest of the class on the other side. Once she reached for Chisa's hand, spikes appeared from under the ground and stabbed Chiaki everywhere on her body. As the broadcast ended, Ibuki and the class fell silent, with a patterned swirl in their eyes. They have now lost their hope and become part of Ultimate Despair. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Ibuki and the rest of the class returned to the classroom, receiving their final lesson before graduation. Chisa stated that she has been honored to be their teacher and started reading a letter she prepared, Ibuki and the rest of the class clapped with gratitude. After the speech, red lights turned on, and Chisa started to cry. The swirl pattern returned to their eyes, and they each made a declaration of what they will do upon graduation. Ibuki expressed she will 'use her music to make the world happy'. After bidding her class a final farewell, Chisa activated a bomb to fake the death of Class 77-B. Ibuki and her class stood outside the school grounds as they watched Hope's Peak Academy's destruction. Chisa's narration later reveals Ibuki helped infect the world with despair. During the Tragedy The members of Ultimate Despair did all kinds of horrible things during the Tragedy, causing despair all over the world. After the death of Junko, the remnants of the Ultimate Despair agreed to an insane plan to have AI Junko take over their bodies, so they could resurrect their leader. The remnants of Despair are later found by Future Foundation. Makoto Naegi plans to undo Junko's influence by putting them into the Neo World Program, but the program is taken over by AI Junko, right according to the Ultimate Despair's plan. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm As a member of Ultimate Despair, seen in the flashback, Ibuki and Hiyoko held a concert together during the Tragedy to rally the brainwashed army's spirit. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Hajime Hinata first finds Ibuki at the supermarket, where he goes on to introduce himself but is cut-off by Ibuki, saying that he wasn't enthusiastic enough about his introduction and proceeds to energetically introduce herself instead and then talks about the supermarket itself. Later, after all the students had already gathered their very first Hope fragments by introducing themselves, Usami gathered them at the sandy beach to received presents from her. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Later into the game, Ibuki was invited, as well as the other students, to a party that Ultimate Imposter was throwing. She was super excited to go and she is seen by Hajime, telling him that she is having a 'light exercise' to make the food taste better. This party turns out to be where the first murder takes place. Ibuki has an important role in the first trial: given that she is Ultimate Musician, Ibuki has keen hearing as evidenced by giving her input on how she heard everyone conversations during the black-out. This turns out to be vital evidence towards revealing the culprit. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In Chapter 2, Ibuki is found grunting by the pool, thinking of a new music genre to forget about her 'girl band days' and asks Hajime to come and find her if he has some inspiration for her. If the player has the album, Summer Festrivitrees, Ibuki gets the idea to gather the other girls to have a beach party. That night, Hajime sets off fireworks on the beach with Ibuki, Mikan, Chiaki Nanami, Akane, Peko, Sonia Nevermind, and Nekomaru. Kazuichi Soda and Hajime find her and Mikan outside the diner earlier than planned, for the boys were waiting for them inside the diner. After Kazuichi suggests that they all go swimming together, Ibuki suggests that they wait inside the diner for the others to arrive. They then see Hiyoko Saionji running in the opposite direction of the beach in tears. Kazuichi questions if Hiyoko was originally planning to swim with the girls, but Mikan tells her that she refused the invitation. Ibuki also brings up the fact that Mahiru Koizumi also refused. After Ibuki and the rest of the girls arrived at the diner, Kazuichi leaves to go get parasols in the beach house. Their beach party is then interrupted by the Body Announcement. The body discoverd turns out to be Mahiru's, her upper body up against a door in the beach house. Ibuki, Peko, Chiaki, and Sonia come to the Beach House after Hajime and Kazuichi discover Mahiru's body, following the Body Announcement. It is later revealed that Mahiru had invited Ibuki, as well as Mikan and Hiyoko, to talk about the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case but Ibuki refused, seeing as she had plans to go to the beach party. It is also noted that Ibuki was one of the characters in Monokuma's game Twilight Syndrome Murder Case as Girl C. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In Chapter 3, if the player has Toy Camera, Ibuki, along with Hiyoko and Chiaki, will do a performance in memory of Mahiru Koizumi. Ibuki played the guitar and sang, Hiyoko danced and Chiaki played the triangle, while Hajime took pictures with the Toy Camera.. Later, in the afternoon, Ibuki invites Hajime to come to the supermarket to come and see the fireworks at night. When Hajime asks if they'll be by themselves, she replies with “Ohoh, Hajime is quite the bold one. You want to be alone with Ibuki in the dead of night is that it?” She then assures them that they will not be alone, as Chiaki, Sonia, Mikan, Akane and Nekomaru will be there as well. Later, after Fuyuhiko was found to be okay, Ibuki invited everyone to the music venue to perform for Fuyuhiko's return. Everyone expected her to sing something light and catchy, given that the song title was called “Also Reaching You”. This was actually not the case, her music being more like Noise Metal, causing everyone became frightened; even Gundham Tanaka saying that his hamsters fell in defeat. However, Hiyoko enjoyed the song, and may even have been a fan of Ibuki's. The only one who seemed to like that performance was Hiyoko. The morning after the performance, Ibuki was acting strangely, and was running a high fever. Monokuma revealed that this was his next motive, a sickness known as 'despair disease' that has different symptoms for each person. Ibuki catches the despair disease and her personality changes: she became overly gullible, and Monokuma called it the "Gullible Disease''". She also had a more extensive vocabulary. Ibuki, along with Nagito and Akane, were admitted to the hospital, where Mikan took care of them. Hajime and Fuyuhiko also stayed at the hospital to help Mikan with the ill students. However, Mikan also caught the disease, getting the "Remembering Disease". Mikan, having reverted back into a Remnant of Despair, murdered Ibuki in the music venue by strangling her with a rope. However, Hiyoko arrived at the Titty Typhoon and witnessed Mikan preparing the crime. Mikan had no other choice but to kill her along with Ibuki, and sliced Hiyoko's throat. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future Currently, Ibuki is most likely comatose, just like most of her classmates. The survivors of the Killing Game are waiting for her and the rest of their classmates to wake up. ''Side: Hope - The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Ibuki returned in Side: Hope alongside the rest of the Class 77-B, who had been resurrected by Izuru Kamukura although Izuru was now combined with the personality and memories of Hajime. They arrived at the island where the Future Foundation's off-shore facility was located, having left from Jabberwock Island and proceeded by rescuing Byakuya Togami and Yasuhiro Hagakure from being trapped under rubble, they then began their fight against Ryota's brainwashed rescue squad troops, including the Former Ultimate Elite Task Force. Venturing into the underwater facility beneath the main building, Ibuki played on her electric guitar, to a crowd of brainwashed rescue squad troops, forcing them unconscious with the sheer pain of her music. She is saved by Mahiru who quashed the efforts of an Elite Task Force squad member taking aim for a shot at Ibuki, fortunately the flash of Mahiru's camera caused the squad member temporary blindness, enabling Mahiru to remove their noise cancelling headphones, causing him to fall unconscious. Mahiru and Ibuki share a high five once all squad members are down. Later, Ibuki helped convince Ryota to abandon his plan to brainwash the world. When Hajime began persuading him to join them in atonement, Ibuki happily accepted Ryota to the group. Shortly afterword, Ibuki and the other Former Remnants of Despair shoulder the blame for the Final Killing Game in a broadcast to the Future Foundation, presenting themselves in their despair persona and relieving the organization of any wrongdoing. With the battle won, Ibuki and the Class 77-B return to Jabberwock island by boat, she is last seen feeding Ryota some of Teruteru's prepared food before continuing conversation with him a little while after. Relationships Class 77-B Hiyoko Saionji Ibuki appears to like Hiyoko, though she is amazed by how many tears Hiyoko can cry. They seem to have a similar taste in music, which is revealed in Ibuki's "Welcome Back" party for Fuyuhiko. Ibuki played one of her songs, but Hiyoko was the only one who enjoyed it. Hiyoko seems to think of Ibuki as a friend as well, despite the fact that she often insults her. She joins Ibuki's improvised band as a dancer. During the events of chapter 2, it is revealed that both Ibuki and Hiyoko, along with Mahiru, Mikan, and Sato, were best friends at Hope's Peak Academy. During the Killing School Trip, Ibuki and Hiyoko were murdered together by Mikan, but despite this, the three were seen celebrating together along with Mahiru on the ship, following the events of the Tradegy and their awakening from their coma. When Ibuki and Hiyoko were still members of Ultimate Despair, the two of them often performed together on the stage, rallying the spirit of the brainwashed army using the Monokuma helmets. Mikan Tsumiki Prior to The Tragedy, Mikan was one of Ibuki's best friends, which was later revealed in Monokuma's second motive, "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". Ibuki was the only one in their class who addressed Mikan by her first name back then, along with Mahiru. Ibuki seems to be quite surprised by Mikan's clumsiness, often one of the first to notice when Mikan finds herself in a humiliating pose. She sometimes shows concern for her although she sometimes finds it amusing. Mikan is very shy around Ibuki, and is often interrupted by her. Ibuki's taste in music deeply disturbs Mikan, who reacted in horror upon hearing Ibuki play for the first time. During the Killing School Trip, when infected with the Despair Disease, Mikan targets Ibuki as her first victim, due to Ibuki's illness turning her naive. Despite this, the two remain close friends upon awakening from their coma and are even seen celebrating together on the ship alongside Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiru Koizumi Mahiru was another one of Ibuki's best friends before the Tragedy. Like she does all her friends, Ibuki called Mahiru by her first name. In return, Mahiru adressed her as Ibuki-chan. Mahiru seems to be weirded out at times by Ibuki's eccentric behavior but still considers her a friend. She is deeply disturbed by Ibuki's odd taste in music, seen covering her ears when she hear Ibuki play at Hope's Peak Academy. Ibuki likes Mahiru and feels guilty about Mahiru's death in the Neo World Program because she didn't accept her invitation to talk. After the two awaken from the Neo World Program, Mahiru helped Ibuki when a brainwashed troops attempted to shot her, and they are seen high-fiving each other. Later, they celebrate together on the ship along with Mikan and Hiyoko after the battle has ended. Ultimate Imposter Ibuki has a friendly relationship with the Ultimate Imposter (impersonating as Byakuya), though they are sometimes a bit annoyed with her. Ibuki thinks that they are very cool and reliable and she admires their leadership skills. During chapter 2, after their death, she states that she misses him a lot. In addition, during chapter 5 when she and the other deceased characters show up, she greets him by oinking and explaining that she said “You're so cool” in pig talk. While not apparent in the game, many manga portray Ibuki with a some sort of crush on the Ultimate Imposter and she's often shown to be attracted to his build. Though, it should be noted that the manga are non-canon. Ryota Mitarai Upon meeting him for the first time, Ibuki seemed to take a liking to Ryota, most likely due to to her friendship with the Ultimate Imposter who impersonated him. She developed a similar relationship with Ryota, and likes to play around with him. She is seen eagerly talking to him on the ship with the Imposter, and even shoves food into his mouth at one point. Teruteru Hanamura During their time at Hope's Peak Academy, Ibuki found Teruteru to be very gross, due to his perverted nature. She would constantly physically hurt and interrupt him because of this. However, much like her fellow classmates, she enjoys Teruteru's cooking very much. Reserve Course Students Sato In Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, it was revealed that Sato was one of Ibuki's friends. They, along, with Mikan, Hiyoko, and Mahiru spent time together prior to Sato's murder. Hajime Hinata Ibuki and Hajime seem to be good friends. They bonded over performance exercises during her free time events. Also during her free time events, Ibuki was trying to help Hajime remember his talent. She insisted that it should've been obvious what she was trying to do, but Hajime claimed he didn't even realize it, and was touched that she was trying to help him. Ibuki often pokes fun at Hajime, saying that he has developed a crush on her or, that he is looking for an excuse to be alone with her. Ibuki also gave Hajime some advice that even when people are constantly changing, either physically or otherwise, that they are always going to be their true selves and she made Hajime promise her that he will never give up on trying to find out his true self. In Hajime's official relationship chart, Ibuki states she wants him to be the drummer in her band, and insists that the two are in a band, even teaching him lessons. However, according to Hajime, she only taught him how to use a loudspeaker. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. * 2.5D Headphones * American Clacker * Desperation * Two-Sided Ukulele * Absolute Tuning Fork Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. * Drums * A sense of unity Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. * Shred Guitar - Increases acceleration speed. Effective during Logic Dive. Quotes * “"I," "Buki," "Mio," "Da!" Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda!” * “Its terrible! So terrible Ibuki has no time to capitalize her lines!” * “Oh no! This present's giving Ibuki a hard case of the feels!” * “As long as you feel the love, there's no problem.” * “Chicks go out with guys who pretend to be musicians all the time!” * “Drums are great 'cause you can just hit 'em to the beat, and you don't even need to know how to read music!” * “As long as you can move your arms and legs independently of each other, even a novice can play them real easy!” * “If you don't put your soul into it, the loudspeaker won't respond to you!” * “If you wanna learn proper music theory, training yourself in the rhythm of racing is a must.” * “Music has its own language too, y'know.” * “Man, I'm getting hellaaaaaa stoooked! I'm thirty-one flavors of stoked for all of this deliciousness!” * “Look! It's- hey I don't know you!” * “Everyone has to start somewhere. If you have enough passion it won't be a problem.” * “I-it wouldn't be strange if we nicknamed you 'Carrie' right now!” (to a bleeding Akane Owari, referencing the Movie of the same name). * “Gravel *inside* the swimsuit?! Even the ace attorney would be astonished by such a fantastic idea!” (Ibuki, referencing to Ace Attorney) * “Grrr! Calling me the killer with no proof!? You've got a lotta balls doing that! I've thought up a new song! The title is, I'm Gonna Dismember You for Doubting Me!” (if wrongly accused as the culprit in the second Class Trial) * “Yawwwwwwwwwn, I'm getting all sleepy from boredom... That means my character is gonna overlap Chiaki's! Isn't that bad!?” * “Playing is a big part of music clubs!” * “Oh my-my-my-my, are you gonna give up before you even do it?” (to Hajime Hinata) * “Welcome to the world of girl love. It's slippery when wet!” * “So yakuza really do cut open their stomachs. Yep, I should use this experience to come up with a song! The name of the song will be... “Oh My God, There's Blood Everywhere!” (talking about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) * “Da boom na da mmm dum na ema...” * “Like I said earlier, what's most important is a sense of unity.” * “Technique is something you gain just by practice.” * “No worries! On this stage, what's important is not your performance skill, but your heart!” * “Feeling the rhythm of running is a necessary way of training if you want to learn about the correct music theory. Even music has proper grammar. A song that's made in accordance with music theory will definitely make you feel good when you hear it, so.. It'll be easier to awaken people's emotion!” * “It's not just whether or not your group is suited to each other, you have to actually try or you won't understand. If you try and it doesn't work, then there's nothing more you can do. That's why Ibuki doesn't really have any feelings or regrets about that band. But... of course, going solo is pretty lonely.” * “Sometimes, people who search for themselves somehow go off in a faraway unknown direction. Their true selves... won't be found anywhere like that. Because the person you are right now, right here, is always who you really are. The you that is changing everyday... That is your true self. The way to finding yourself... I think is basically accepting a self that is continually changing. Even including your troubled self who worries about who you are, that is you.” (to Hajime) * “One day... I want to be able to play music with friends I really trust... That is Ibuki's dream.” * “I think the first step to making your dreams come true is believing that if you believe, your dream will always come true!” * “Ukyaa! She's so cool when she speaks quietly and calmly!” (thought about Peko Pekoyama) * “Ibuki Mioda, the goddess of music, thought you might remember something if I stimulated your senses.” (to Hajime) * “It actually doesn't matter at all whether or not you remember! 'Cause...Hajime is already standing right here.” (to Hajime) * “The importance of giving your all when expressing yourself! But to expand on that, the important part is to do it together with someone!” * “Someday...I want to play music with someone who trusts me as much I trust them... That's always been Ibuki's dream.” * “I think believing that dreams come true as long as you believe is the first step toward fulfilling your dreams!” * “All you gotta do is believe.” * “So...no matter what happens from this point forward, never ever give up. It's a promise!” (to Hajime) * “Now today's training is... Stealing Akane's snack and kicking Nekomaru in the butt... AKA "Picking A Fierce Fight With Two Raging Demons!"” * “Girl C? Then I'll "C" you next Tuesday!” * “Could it be...the same Miss Sato who likes white rice!?” (talking about Girl E) * “Tahaaa! Just as I thought, I'm chosen by the gods!” * “...Jeez, I wish he'd just side with the enemy already so I can believe what he's saying!” (talking about Nagito Komaeda) * “Her personality got a hell of a lot more forceful once she stopped being a suspect!” (talking about Hiyoko Saionji) * “It's kinda like "In for a penny, in for a pound", so to speak. (In response to fact that Mahiru Koizumi's killer hiding inside a surfboard case, close to Hiyoko) * “I shouldn't say things I don't understand, like "so to speak"!” * “People dying so easily... Falling like dominoes...” * “PP@04Yahoooooo23`*?@@please-----’A;@listento:..o./onesonnnnnng:@;@” (Ibuki's cottage post-fifth trial) * “Oink! Oink oink, oink oink!” * “I said “You’re so cool!” in piggy-talk!” (to the Ultimate Imposter) Trivia * Ibuki's report card states that: ** She likes walking, napping, and gaming; and hates boredom, ** Her Blood Type is AB, ** Her chest is 30 in. ** Also mentioned in Ibuki's report card is the fact that she likes racing and other random hobbies. * The name "Ibuki" (唯吹) means "a sole breath" or "merely breathing". This could be a reference to her demise later in the game by strangulation. * The name "Ibuki" may also be a reference to the Touhou Project character Suika Ibuki, an oni, which Ibuki Mioda also has several references to in her design. * Ibuki's last name, "Mioda" (澪田), could be translated as "rice field of the waterway". ** Each kanji on her name is directly taken from the 4 protagonists of K-On! ** She also shares the same birthday with the main character of K-On!, Yui Hirasawa, which is on the 27th of November. * While Ibuki's title in the official English translation is "Ultimate Musician", her original title, "Ultimate '''Light Music Club Member'"'' is actually much more specific. "Light music" is a very common after school club activity available in many high schools across Japan. Not to be confused with the music genre know as light music whose origins are in late 19th century Britain, the Japanese "light music" (or 軽音楽 "keiongaku") genre is something similar to pop music. ** Despite her success as a light music performer as proven by her title, Ibuki's original music, some of which she performs in the beginning of Chapter 3, reveals her musical preferences to be much closer to the heavy metal genre. * There are currently two known songs from Ibuki's solo repertoire: "From Me To You Too" and "I Squeezed Out The Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is"; the former she performs in the beginning of chapter 3. * Ibuki has extremely sensitive hearing. * The way Ibuki calls her classmates in the Japanese version, using their first names and adding "-chan" (i.e. Hajime-chan, Hiyoko-chan, Nekomaru-chan), is considered the stereotypical way for girls to call their close female friends in Japanese. Considering her friendly nature, it is highly possible that Ibuki calling both her male and female classmates this particular way is due to a habit she picked up back at her previous high school (where all of her classmates were girls). ** Incidentally, the story of K-On! takes place in a girls-only high school as well. * Ibuki's school uniform - a sailor fuku with a pink ribbon - is reminiscent of Sayaka Maizono's casual attire. This might have been the character designers' intention as both characters have talents involving a career in music. ** Also, in a very early draft for her beta design, Ibuki looks strikingly similar to Sayaka. * The 'X' on her sign during and after Chapter 3 resembles a pair of drumsticks. * Ibuki knows how to sew and had promised Hajime that she'd sew him a stage outfit. * Ibuki has screamed inside six different libraries and now isn't allowed to enter any of them. * During the Chapter 2 Trial, when she was told she is Girl C, Ibuki says "I guess I'll 'C' U Next Tuesday", which is a song by Pop Artist, Ke$ha. Additionally, that statement contains an obscene acronym. * During one of her free-time events, (at the end, specifically), Ibuki recites the beat-box portion of "Freak on a Leash" by American rock band, Korn. * In her last free time events, Ibuki breaking the 4th wall by saying, “After all this is the last event”. * One of Ibuki's sprites is a reference to Pinocchio. * Ibuki is one of the known LGBT+ individuals in the Danganronpa series. ** In the official artbook, it's stated that Ibuki adores cute girls. ** She is excited about seeing Mikan's embarrassing poses and the others girls in bikinis. In the official art book, she states that she was disappointed when Sonia didn't wear a bikini, and she excitedly talks about how the girls nowadays are curvy in just the right way. ** During her Island Mode ending, it's heavily implied that she doesn't have much interest in a physical relationship. * Ibuki is included in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. In the game, a chibi version of Ibuki is seen riding on the top of the player character's head. References Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Former Ultimate Despair Category:Female Category:Murdered Category:Alive